New Family 2 capitulo 24 PARTE 2 Y FINAL
by creppylover
Summary: Clare se ve obligada a irse a vivir con su abuelo a Transylvania, viéndose obligada a mantener una relación a distancia con Kon. Carl:OIGAN Y CARL TMB SE VAAAA,ALGO DE ATENCION AQUI PORFAVOR :c


**PERDON POR TARDAR TANTO YA QUE EL ULTIMO CAP NO LO TENIA ECHO XDDDDDDDDD...COMO SEA DISFURET :3**

* * *

**••****a la mañana siguiente••**

**en la cabaña de Kin y Kon**

Se ve a Carrie y a Kin en el sillón conversando

Kin:Kon esta muy extraño

Carrie:porque lo dices?

Kin:bueno pues...

**(FlashBack Transition!)**

_Se ve a Kin y a Kon caminando por la ciudad_

_Kin:te lo digo hermano no puede ser posible,digo eso es tan extraño además de raro...(seguía diciendo mientras Kon se alejaba de el con una sonrisa)tu que dices Kon? eh...Kon que haces ?_

_Kon:buenos días señora(dice saludando a un poste de alumbrado)si,lo se,tengo que ser más formal_

_Kin:raro!_

**_••en una cafetería••_**

_se ve a Kin y a Kon tomando algo de jugo en caja pero Kon apretó el envase haciendo que todo el jugo chorree_

_Kin:eh Kon,estas tirando el jugo_

_Kon:yo creo que es lindo ^^_

_Kin:=_=_

**_••en otro lugar••_**

_Chica:ah!,pervertido!,hay un hombre en el baño de niñas_

_Kin:Kon que te ocurre!?(dice mientras se llevaba a rastras a su hermano)_

_Kon:yeeeeeiy =u=_

**(Fin del FlashBack)**

Kin:que piensas de esto?

Carrie:seguro esta así porque Clare se va lejos(_en ese instante Carl sal debajo del sofá)_

Carl:y Carl también!,oigan también existo!

Carrie:tu cállate que este episodio debe ser de drama _(Lo esconde debajo del sofa) _

Laney:Chicos(entra a la casa junto con Corey) Kon se ah caido de las escaleras!

Kin:como sucedio eso?

Corey:bueno yo esta trapeando el piso de la cabaña y le pedi a Kon que fuera por el suavitel escaleras arriba,el me trao el detergente pero se resbalo con el patito de hule que Lenny dejo ayer en la mañana y pos...cayo...

in:Voy a ir con Kon...Corey acompañenme,ustedes dos busquen a Clare.

Carrie y Laney:SI...

***Los 4 salen de la casa***

* * *

Corey y Kin estaban cruzados de brazos mientras Lenny le ponia un curita en la frente de Kon.

Larry:Ten mas cuidado Kon...

Kon:descuiden,solo me raspe la frente...esta bien.

Larry:descuiden?...Kon _**si no despiertas volveras a caer.**_..

Kon:despertar?...

Corey:Si,...que abras tus ojos,te des cueta de la realidad...

Kon agacha la mirada algo cabizbajo.

Kin:de verdad no quieres que Clare se vaya a Transylvania verdad...

Carl:Y Car...AY para que me molesto 7-7?

Kon:No...pero no quiero ...digo...Clare tendria problemas si le dijera...Ella tomo su decision asi que...

Carrie:CLARE ESPERA!

los chicos oyeron la voz de Carrie desde afuera,al parecer Clare habia escuhcado todo y salio corriendo.

Los chicos salieron al patio y vieron a Carrie y a Laney perseguir a Clare.

Kon:H-Habra escuhado?

Corey:pues como no? por eso salio corriendo 7-7 es decir...¿estas bien

Clare se qued parada atras de una de las cabañas.

Carrie y Laney llegaron hacia donde ella estaba y se sorprendieron al verla llorar...Clare nuca jamas en la vida ni en un millon de años ah llorado.

Bueno expecto esa vez que le cortaron su cabello 19 cm menos pero eso es otra historia XD.

Carrie y Laney abrazaron a Clare y ella comenzo a llorar mas fuerte.

Kin,Kon,Larry y Corey estaban escuhando.

Kon:ya se lo que voy a hacer...

Kin:ya sabes lo que dira tu corazon?...

Kon:si...ya me eh decidido...

* * *

A la mañana siguiente...

Kon estaba sentado en el sillon de la cabaña de Corey pero ahora tenia una chaqueta de cuero y lentes negros.

Clare se le quedo viendo extrañado.

Kon:quien es ese Konni-bear del que hablas?

Clare:dnde conseguiste esa chaqueta y esos lentes?

Kon:ya te dije que no te acerques a lo repetire.

Laney se acerca a Clare.

Laney:que sucede?

Clare:Konni-bear esta actuando extraño -.-u

Kon:llamame gran señor,maldicion.

Kin:o-oye que estas haciendo?

Clare:ya deja eso,vamos a comer...

Kon:si tienes tanta hambre ve tu sola,yo volvere con otra mujer.

Laney:uh?

Kin:que estas haciendo,no dijiste que la lo habias decidido?!

Kon:aunque no lo haya dicho...tengo tres amantes distinas!

Kin:ye ya basta ya con eso!

Clare:Koni-bear que te pasa? -.-

Kon:como te dije,tengo tres amantes!

Clare:oye koni-bear 7-7

Kon apunta a la puerta.

Kon:Cory!

aparece Corey con una peluca y un vestido negro.

Kon:ella es mi amante num 1 Cory

Laney:C-CO-CO-COREY?!

Corey:que tonterias dices?-...mi ombre es Cory

dice con una mirada sensual.

Kin:OYE QUITATE ESAS COSAS!

Kon:¡Larissa!

Aparece Larry con un vestido rosa y una flor en el cabello.

Carrie:L-L-L-Larry..?

Carrie tenia n tic en el ojo.

Larry:perdon -.-u

Kon:y mi mante numero 3..¡CARLEY!

Kin cierra la puerta.

Kin:ALTO

Carl:_"ESPEREN UN MINUTO,PORQUE ME TENGO QUE LLAMAR CARLEY?_

Kin:-.-u

Trina:_espera te falta poner mas maquillaje_

dice la voz de Trina desde afuera

Ki:que planeas hacer con todo esto? 7-7

Clare:Kon...que planeas?

Kon:deberias de dejar a u hombre tan malvado como este _(abraza a Corey y Larry)´_Porque ahora yo vivire con mis amantes sera muy agrandable

Clare:7-7

Carrie:agrandable?

Kin:creo que es alo asi no?

Laney_*con un letrero que dice la plabra agradable*_ creo que quizo decir esto...

Kon:comprendes?..

Clare:creo que si...

Ko:entonces vete ya...

Clare:deacuerdo...

Clare sale de la casa pero Carrie y Laney la siguen,ella iba a brir la puertahasta que aprece Calr con unas colas de cabalo y un vestido

Carl:ola..soy Carey ;)

KIN:IDIOTAAAAAAA(_Kin le da un apatada de mil volteos y luego cmienza una pelea de humo con carl)_

Carl:QUE HACES?

Kin:CALLATE*_Le da u zape y luego mira a Kon*_ OYE TU,REALEMENTE ES ESO LO QUE QUIERES?!

Kon:pense que si decepcionaba a Clare ella me odiaria y asi no tendria de que preocuparse...PERO AL PARECER ALUIN...TUVO QUE ARUINARLO 7-7 _*mira a Carl*_

Kin:callate! ve a decirle toda la verdad a Clare ya!

* * *

**_PASAREMSOS LAESCENA EN LA QUE CLARE ESTA EN SU CUARTO Y COMIENZA A RECORDAR MOMENTOS PORQUE...QUE FLOJERA ESCRIBIRLO XDDD_**

**_PSAREMOS A LA ESCENA EN LA QUE CLARE Y CARL ESTA EN EL AEROPUERTO CON LARRY,LANEY,KIN,CARRIE,MINA Y TRINA XD_**

* * *

Clare:oigan no es para tanto... 7-7

Carl:si,solo hasta que la hija de nuestro abuelo regrese ya podremos regresar a Peaceville 7-7

Laney:si pero es que no regresaran hasta 1 año en octubre.

Clare:pero no falta tanto!

Kin:en dnde estara Kon? lo llame muchas veces

Clare:tranquilo,volveremos pronto,o hace falta que venga

Kon:CLARE!

Clare voltea y Kon venia corriendo hacia ella.

Kon:clare...

Clare:si?...

,,,

,,,

,,,

Kon_Buen viaje...buena suerte

Carl:OYE YO TAMBIEN _(Carrie le da un manotazo en la boca para que se callara)_

Clare:recuerdas esto? _(clare saca unos aretes de calavera)_

Kon:si..fue el primer regalo que te di...

Clare muestra su oido que tenia una perforacion y un arete pequeñito de color morado.

Clare:Trina me ayudo...le pedi que me lo hiciera...

Ko:t-tu abuelo te va a matar! D:

Clare:o importa...de todas formas soy inmortal recuerdas?

Kon:c-cierto TuT

Clare:todavia no los puedo usar,pero cuand pueda,,,me las pondre todos los dias para no olvidarte...

Kon:Clare..._*La abraza por detras*_ Te amo...te amo mas que nada en el mundo.

Clare:_*Abraza a Kon*_ tambien te amo...

Carrie,Corey,Laney,Larry,Mina,Carl y Trina: _*Todos sonrojados y con humo saliendo de su cabeza* _

Kin:q-que les pasa a esos dos? O/o

Corey:desde cuando se ponen tan sentimentales o/o

Carrie:Al menos estan felices o/o

Laney: _"Clare ahora esta muy feliz...y Clare y Carl se van a Transylvania...pero...¿que pasara con nosotros de ahora en adelante?"_

Carl:SIII PORFIN ME MENCIONAN :333

Grita Carl con emocion y levantando los brazos al leer el pensamiento de Laney.

Laney:¿C-COMO RAYOS SUPISTE LO QUE ESTABA PENSANDO?... O.O

Carl:porfavor Laney,soy un mago,los amgos pueden hacer cualquier tipo de cosas,en este caso...leer por ejemplo,Kin ahora esta pensando en que el trasero de K..._*No pudo completar la frase ya que Kin le avento un zapato*_

Kin:ZAPATO KAMIKASE! XDDD...es decir...¡TU CALLATE JEREMIAS!

Carl:T-T

Clare:Hora de irnos hermano...

Carl y Clare se dirigian hacia el avion mientras Carl se sobaba la cabeza.

Larr_:*suspira*_ asi que este es el final no?...

Corey:Puede...pero este no es un adios Larry _*Una luz lo ilumina*_ es un hasta alguien que te importa vuela lejos,lo unico que tienes que hacer es despertar y ver la si implica que te tiren un zapato Kamikase y hayas dizfrasado a 3 hombres de mujer y hacerlas tus amantes...pero lo que importa ahora..es la union de todos...

Carrie:eso que significa?...

Corey:No lo se...pero este es el **_FIN Gracias a todos por venir!_**_ *Cierra la puerta de la cochera*  
_

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y SOPORTAR ESTE FIC MIS QUERIDOS UNICORNIOS LECOTRES :DDD**

**ESTE ES EL FINAL T.T ... DE LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA :D LOS VEO EN NEW FAMILY 3 ...**

**Y VA A VER UNA GRAN SORPRESA,¿QUIENES SERAN LOS NUEVOS AMIGOS DE GROJBAND DE AHORA EN ADELANTE? ¿PORQUE COREY ANDA TAN PROTECTIVO CON LANEY? ¿PORQUE LARRY ANDA DEMASIADO CELOSO Y ACTUANDO COMO KIN Y KON? ¿PORQUE RAYOS HAGO ESTAS PREGUNTAS? ¿U PORQUE KIN Y KON ANDAN AURRINANDO TODOS LOS MOMENTOS ESPECIALES? DESCUBRANLO EN LA NUEVA TEMPORADA DE NEW FAMILY :DDDD**

**si lo del zapato kamikase lo puse de Hola Soy German XDDD**

**Y VA A VER UN CAP ESPECIAL DE CLARE Y CARL EN NEW FAMILY 3 DONDE DESCUBRIRAN QUE PASARA CON LA RELACION DE KON Y CLARE Y QUIEN SERA LA NOVIA MISTERIOSA DE CARL ;D**


End file.
